Secrets, Lies & Boarding School
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: AU! Drama, Love & Betrayal. Brooke hates Lucas yet she screws him behind Peyton's back. Lucas' twin, Haley, loves Nathan or is it Clay? She cant decide. Then there's Rachel who's dating Owen but can't get over Jake. Set in Boarding School.
1. Broody & The Bitch

OK soooo I've just started 2 more stories! Whose going to kill me?

I promise from now there will be no more new ones just a heap of updating!

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my other stories, I really appreciate it and LOVE reading the reviews (espec the long ones!).

_This is completely AU and some characters have different last names/are related to different ppl to what they are in the show._

_A lot of characters will feature heavily but I LOVE Brooke so she will probably be in most of it ;)_

Back story will be explained as the chapters progress.

Thankyou for taking the time to read and please let me know what you think. (The good & the bad!)

* * *

**Secrets, Lies & Boarding School**

**Chapter One**

**Broody & The Bitch**

_**Brooke: (Voice Over): **Somethings you can't take back. Somethings stay with you and turn love instantly to hate. But the attractions stays and even if you hate someone, sometimes you still just can't keep away. Sucks huh? Welcome to my life._

A final thrust, a final moan and a final grunt and shaggy-blonde, seventeen year old Lucas Scott lowered his brunette lover, Brooke Davis, to the ground. Neither spoke as they made themselves presentable. She grabbed her thong from the floor, pulling it on before adjusting her short skirt and fixing her hair. He pulled his pants on, doing up his belt before running a hand through his long locks. As their breathing returned to normal and silence set in, the supply closet suddenly felt much smaller than before.

Lucas cleared his throat "Ummm... How's Lydia?" Hazel eye's shot to the tall basketball player in surprise.

"Don't" Brooke hissed in disgust, her voice a mixture of sadness and bitterness "don't bother pretending like you give a shit. You can pull that crap with Peyton but I'm not that stupid, not anymore."

"I care. I-" But there was nothing else to say really, it wasn't his place. Not anymore, not in a long time. Brooke shook her head

"No you don't, you always hated Lydia."

"Can you blame me? She wouldn't even let me within a foot of your house."

Lydia had been Brooke's 'minder', looking after her while her parents were away until she turned sixteen and moved to boarding school. She was like a mother to Brooke and she had, with reason, never cared for Lucas.

"She knew about what happened, of course she doesn't like you. Your a selfish ass." Brooke spat and when Lucas didn't say anything else she laughed dryly "Anyway, don't worry about it Scott, I come to you more when I'm depressed, you should be happy." Her voice was low and cold. It was sick really, what she was saying, but that's what their relationship was, sick. The dark brooder and his twisted lover, or, fuck buddy as they called it. Hate dripped from both teen, their history would not let them feel anything else towards each other.

"Your right" Lucas smirked, if Brooke was going to be difficult that was her problem "maybe she'll die and I might get it more from your prude-as-fuck ass." OK, Brooke Davis wasn't prude by any measures but whatever, it was the best he could come up with. Brooke bit back tears, the suggestion that Lydia could die was too much to handle but him saying something so cruel was nothing new.

She didn't bother answering , instead she just whirled on the spot, shoving open the door before disappearing down the hallway of New York City's most prestigious boarding school.

* * *

"What are you thinking about?" The pink tip of the eraser side of a pencil shot out, poking raven-haired Nathan James right between the eyes, he recoiled, grabbing his head.

"Ow Hales, what the fuck?" He rubbed the spot where the pencil had hit, starring defensively at his good friend and tutor, Haley Scott.

"What are you thinking about?" She repeated, ignoring Nathan's cries of pain.

"I'm thinking that fucking hurt."

"Not what are you thinking now, what were you thinking before?" Nathan peered down at the papers on the table in front of him.

"I was thinking how I'm going to fail this stupid Calc exam." Haley sighed

"Your not going to fail, your doing really well." Baby blue's studied the honey-blonde tutor with curiosity.

"What's this about Hales? Did you have another fight with Jake?"

"This has nothing to do with him." Haley snapped making Nathan chuckle.

"Haley likes Jake. Haley likes Jake." He chanted jokingly.

"Idiot, he's been my best friend for years. There's nothing going on. I've told you that a million times." It was true Jake Jagielski and Haley Scott had never been anything more than good friends.

"You guys bicker like a married couple."

"He's like my brother."

"But he's not your brother. Speaking of, where is your evil twin today anyway?"

"Probably off somewhere with Peywhore." Realising the two would not be getting anymore work done that day, Haley dropped her pen and leaned back in her chair as Nathan laughed.

"Still hating Peyton I see."

"She's a cold-hearted bitch."

"A cold-hearted bitch who may very well end up being your sister-in-law if your dad has anything to say about it." Haley shuddered at the thought.

"I think dad's proven he has a big say in the matter." She shrugged "Oh well, Pucas deserve each other, I love Luke but the boy is an idiot."

"Hey that's my best friend your talking about."

"How do you think I feel? He's my idiot brother." Another laugh from the handsome brunette before he turned to the female Scott with a more serious glint in his eye.

"Seriously though, what was all that 'what are you thinking' stuff about?" Haley paused

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah-" She looked down at her watch "crap I gotta go, I promised Brooke I'd go over the same stuff with her."

"Your tutoring Davis now?"

"She is my roommate" Haley started shoving her books into her bag.

"Still, the two of you will be at each others throats the second Brookie gets confused, I guarantee it."

"Whatever, if she wants to attack me I'll leave the ice-queen to fail her test." She stood up.

"Atta girl Scott."

* * *

"Hey, what are you doing now?" Brooke sighed as Peyton approached her in the busy hallway.

Peyton Sawyer was the enemy after all. The devil personified. To the outside world Brooke and Peyton were best friends but in reality, they were the exact opposite.

Brooke hated Peyton, she was selfish, inconsiderate and worst of all she had stolen Lucas from her years before and did not mind rubbing it in Brooke's face.

Peyton hated Brooke purely because she had had Lucas first, that and everyone seemed to like the bubbly brunette more than the depressive blonde, Lucas was all she had to hold over the curvy cheerleader. Their charade of friendship was easy, hang out but never talk about anything important.

Both girls remembered a time when things had been different between them but that was a long time ago.

"Uh, I have a tutor session with Haley." Peyton rolled her eyes.

"Seriously? I love_ my_ Lukie but that girl is a bitch. Lucas defiantly got all the good genes in the family." Brooke had to hold back a scoff.

"Well personally both Scott's can go to hell for all I care but Haley's a wicked tutor and I'm gonna need her if I want to stay at this stupid school." Peyton shrugged.

"Whatever, wanna hang out after?"

"Can't, I promised Clay I'd help him with his English essay." Although Clay was a senior he often came to Brooke for help with English because she was a whizz at it. It was her best subject, she aced every test thrown at her and was in the most advance class the school had.

"Your no fun."

"Sorry Blondie but I do not want to be kicked off the squad and no one wants Clay off the team so we do what we must." As the two kept walking a tall figure came up beside them, throwing an arm around Peyto.

"Hey babe." Lucas said, bending down to peck his girlfriend.

"Hey, where have you been?" Lucas locked eyes with Brooke for a moment, smirking slightly before looking away.

"Looking for you of course, where have you been?" Lucas deflected.

"Class." Peyton said simply causing Brooke to snigger.

"I'll let you guys sought this out, I gotta go."

"Off to find some children to stew and feast on?" Lucas questioned but Brooke just stuck up her middle finger and walked away as he watched, not even noticing Peyton was talking to him.

* * *

"HALLLEESSSS this is HARD! Can't we just paint each others nails or something?" Brooke whined, throwing her pen down on the table and crossing her arms. Haley chuckled.

"C'mon B. Davis, your doing so well, just finish these last questions and we'll do something fun."

This was the other big friend charade of the school. The common thought that Brooke and Haley were enemies. Nothing could be further from the truth. Behind closed doors the two were closer than sisters. They'd been that way since they were twelve years old yet had never shown their close bond to the world and very few people knew about it. They shared everything with each other, every life experience, every heartache, every joy. They talked about it all. As different as they were Haley loved Brooke and Brooke, Haley without question.

"OORRRR We can talk about your crush on Nathan!" Brooke blurted out, bouncing on her chair in excitement, Haley's mouth dropped open.

"I do NOT have a crush on Nathan!"

"Yeah you do."

"No I don't!" Brooke chuckled.

"C'mon Crush-Denial-Girl, you can't hide anything from me."

"Seriously? Crush-Denial-Girl? That's the nickname you come up with?"

"Shut it, don't try and change the subject!"

"I'm not. Brooke there is nothing going on between me and Nathan." Brooke kinked an eyebrow.

"But you want something to be going on?"

"Brooke." Haley warned.

"Haless" Brooke mirrored "talk to me. You came back from meeting him with this crushed-up look in your eye, muttering something about needing to breath and stupid questions. I know somethings going on."

"You know me waaayy too well Brooke Davis."

"I do. So. Talk." Haley sighed.

"Ugh, it's not that I have a crush on him it's just, I dunno, today I found myself wondering what was going on in his head. I had this weird urge to really understand him, ya know?" Brooke squinted at her friend.

"Uh, kind off?" Haley shook her head.

"It doesn't matter anyway, he has a girlfriend remember?" A devilish, dimpled smile appeared on the brunettes face.

"Screw Alex Dupre her and her ass of a brother can both go fuck themselves." Haley laughed.

"Ohhh I almost forgot you had that thing with Julian."

"It wasn't a 'thing' Hales, he was an ass, we broke up, nothing more to it."

"Except for the fact he told you he loved you."

"Yeah and then broke up with me."

"Because you wouldn't say it back."

"A pretty assy move if you ask me."

"Hell hath no fury like Brooke Davis's scorn."

"That's right Hales, and my scorn is just about to bare down on you."

"What did I do?"

"YOU brought up Julian."

"No I didn't." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, can we just finish these questions please?" Haley laughed as she turned her attention back to the task at hand.

* * *

Lucas sat next to Peyton on the bed in his room of the small apartment-type boarding room he shared with Nathan. Resting back against the wall the two were listening to some random music Peyton had brought. They had been sitting for a while, listening, before Peyton moved her hand down to cup Lucas' crotch, leaning up to place her lips on his, Lucas pulled back.

"What are you doing?" Peyton started to rub him lightly through his jeans.

"I'm horny Luke." She said, leaning in to kiss him again but Lucas evaded it.

"I'm just not in the mood today Peyton." Well that wasn't exactly true, he had fucked her best friend twice today, he just wasn't in the mood for the skinny blonde. Peyton didn't still her movements.

"C'mon Lucas, you haven't fucked me in ages."

"That's because were about more than sex." He pulled that out of his ass, hoping she would by it.

"But we can be about sex too." She started to rub harder, Lucas grabbed her wrists, stopping her.

"Peyt I said I wasn't in the mood." Peyton snatched her hands away, standing up.

"God Lucas is it so wrong of me to want to have sex with _my_ fucking boyfriend?"

"I'm just not in the mood." Lucas said in a monotone, to be honest, at this point, he just wanted her to leave.

"Oh go fuck yourself you selfish ass!" That was the second time that day he had been called selfish, once by the girl he didn't want to fuck and once by the girl he did.

"I'm not in the mood." Lucas said sarcastically, Peyton scoffed before turning on the spot and vanishing out the door. She probably expected him to go after her but he didn't, she'd go bitch and moan somewhere and later he would say 'Oh sorry baby, I love you baby' and all would be forgiven, it was that easy. He lay back in bed before growling uncomfortably. Where Peyton had failed to turn his mind on to her, she hadn't failed in turning his body on and now he was in the mood. Not for her though.

Grabbing his phone from beside his bed he typed a message before hitting send and returning to lying down, awaiting a reply.

* * *

Brooke looked up from her position on Clays bed, watching her two good friends, who also happened to be siblings, fight.

"Rachel, you are not going out with Owen!" Clay yelled at his red-headed sister, Rachel Evans.

"Why not? He's one of your best friends!"

"Yeah but he's an ass to girls!"

"So what? I'm not marrying the guy, Clay, just cause your my brother does not mean you get to tell me who I can and cannot date!"

"I can when your making such awful decisions! Wait until I tell dad about this-"

"Don't you fucking dare tell dad! OR MUM!"

"Watch me."

"Well then watch me tell them about your weeks suspension last month. I covered for you Clay but it might just slip out."

"Your. Not. Dating. Owen." The sandy-blonde said through gritted teeth.

"Watch me." Rachel whirled on the spot and out the door shouting a quick "bye Brooke." before slamming the door. Brooke laughed.

"Let her go Evans, there's nothing you can say to stop her anyway." Clay sighed.

"I know but I just wish she wouldn't"

"Me too, Owen is a jerk but she knows that, she's not an idiot." Clay nodded

"Alright, shall we start working?" Brooke nodded as her phone went off, she scooped it up to read the message n her screen

**Message From: Dbag**

**Time: 9.02pm**

**Nates not here. Im hard. Come Over.**

"Whose that?" Clay asked, looking up from where he was getting out his laptop.

"No one." Clay looked sceptical

"Seriously Davis, if that's some idiot boy, I'm not going to let you date an ass either." Brooke chuckled.

"Thanks for the protective streak but I got this." She looked back at the screen before typing back.

* * *

Lucas was still lying in bed when his phone sounded.

**Message From: BDevil**

**Time: 9.07pm**

**Teaching C 2 read. Find someone else 2do. Or better yet. Go fuck yourself.**

He growled into the silence before throwing his phone across the room in anger._ Fucking Bitch_ he thought to himself, what was she really doing with Evans? Fucking him? Probably. The thought made him slam his fist into the mattress in rage.


	2. Forgive or Forget?

Okay I'm slowly getting through updating all my stories and this was the next one on the list.

Not sure how I feel about this story but I don't stress over perfecting it too much so it's fun to write.

I have added a few other CW characters in this chapter as well you might recognise, there will probably be more in coming chapters. If you have any requests for anyone to add let me know!

Sorry if the swearing offends anyone.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

**Secrets, Lies & Boarding School**

**Chapter Two  
**

**Forgive Or Forget?  
**

Brooke strolled into class surprisingly early for the brunette. Usually she would turn up five minutes late, bat her eyelids and apologise to whatever teacher or just act indifferent to the situation. However when it came to her favourite subject, English, she was always on time. After all in English she got to express her opinion, debate (or argue as she liked to call it) and it helped that it was filled with hot seniors who had mysteriously changed to the class after the younger fashionistta joined. Taking her usual seat in the back corner, it didn't take long for every seat around her to be filled. On her right sat eighteen year old Nate Archibald, handsome in the classic kind of way, chocolate hair, blue eyes and a smile that would melt any girls heart.

"Hey Brooke."

"Hey Nate, what's up?" Before Nate had the chance to answer Teddy Montgomery, the 6'2' blonde tennis player who had taken a seat in front of Brooke, interrupted.

"You finish your assignment Davis?"

"Why, you wanna copy it?" Brooke laughed, running a hand through her chocolate locks.

"Got mine right here." He held up his paper, laughing along. "You wanna copy it?"

"Please Teddy, you should know better." She held up her own paper before smilingly wickedly "Watch my grade beat yours." Teddy raised his eyebrows in challenge

"Game on Davis." Another Senior sitting diagonally to Brooke's right turned around, the brooding bad boy raised an eyebrow.

"You should watch yourself Brooke, he's been working on that all week."

"Thanks Damon but I think I have it covered, this bad boy's got A plus written all over it."

"I would expect nothing else." The dark Salvatore Brother winked before both him and Teddy turned around as the teacher entered. Giving Nate another chance to speak.

"So Brooke." He whispered, she didn't turn her head but nodded that she was listening "what are you doing this weekend?"

"I dunno, go any suggestions?" Brooke turned to the brunette momentarily with a devilish smile, Nate smiled back.

"Chuck's having a huge party at his penthouse, could be kind of fun, want to go with me?" Brooke didn't have a chance to answer as her teacher interrupted the conversation.

"I'm sorry Miss Davis, Mr Archibald. Am I interrupting something?"

"No Mr. Chavez, sorry." Mr. Chavez nodded and moved along, Brooke was, after all, his favourite student.

"Now as I was saying we have a new student joining our class today, he's only a Junior. Like you Miss Davis. But his grades are more than adequate-" Brooke furrowed he eyebrows, she couldn't think of a single person in their year, aside form her, that would get those sort of grades for English. The door to the class room opened and all eyes turned to face it.

"Ah Mr. Scott, I was just telling the class you would be joining us." Hazel eyes rolled, the brunette had to stop herself from letting out a groan as Lucas Scott walked into _her _class room. Lucas nodded at the teacher before turning to find a seat, scanning the class before his eyes landed on Brooke. He looked at her in shock for a moment before smirking and taking a seat in the opposite corner.

"Never thought the Scott kid would have enough brains to join us." Damon breathed causing Brooke to chuckle, although she knew very well that Lucas was also a massive English buff.

"Right, now today" Mr. Chavez spoke again "we will be discussing the age old conundrum of forgiveness versus forgetting. I know, I know this might be easy for some of you but seeing as you just finished the last assignment I gave you I thought we could have a relaxing debate." Brooke's hand shot up. "Yes Miss Davis?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I'm not sure I understand the topic." Somewhere to the right of her Lucas let out a dry laugh, which she chose to ignore.

"The topic we will be discussing is forgiveness versus forgetting. That is, class, the idea that can you truly you forgive another person without forgetting the mistakes of the past or is it only once an incident is forgotten that it can be forgiven."

"The second one." The sophomore answered quickly.

"Okay Miss Davis, make your case." The dark haired teacher leaned back in his chair, ready to hear Brooke's argument.

"No matter how much you try, you can't _really _ever forgive someone for anything big unless the entire action is forgotten all together. Say a friend is looking after your dog and it goes missing for a time. Then you find the dog again. Alright, fine, you might forgive them, still be their friend, but at the end of the are you ever going to ask them to mind your dog again? No. So you haven't truly forgiven them." She heard Lucas snort and turned his way, narrowing her eyes.

"Do you care to retaliate Mr. Scott?" The teacher asked, Lucas nodded.

"I think Brooke is arguing a different point all together. That person, with the dog, is still friends with the person who lost it, she doesn't hold any bad feelings towards the other person because of it. Therefore this person is forgiven. Just because the owner won't ask the other person to mind the dog again doesn't mean she hasn't forgiven, it just means she has learned from her past mistakes."

"It's the same thing." Brooke snapped back "how do you define forgiveness? Not mentioning the act again? Being friends with the person who has wronged you? Maybe for the small things you don't need to forget to forgive but for anything big, you sure as hell do. How can you forgive someone for something awful if you can't forget it? If you can't treat them the same after the incident as you did before it? Is that really forgiveness?"

"Miss Davis, if Mr. Archibald borrowed your favourite pen and accidentally broke it, would you forgive him?"

"Yes"

"And if he the asked to borrow another pen, would you lend it to him?" Brooke considered

"Yes."

"So by your terms you have fully forgiven him?" She nodded.

"Mr. Scott" Lucas's eyes shot to the front of the class "If Brooke crashed your car would you forgive her?"

"Hell no." Brooke rolled her eyes.

"What if she apologised profusely, and promised to make it up to you?" Lucas sighed.

"For the matter of the argument I will say yes then."

"Thankyou, now do you think this is something you would ever forget?"

"No."

"But you could forgive her for it?"

"Maybe. Ok, yes, eventually I would forgive her for it." Teddy's hand shot up.

"Yes, Mr. Montgomery?"

"There's another point to be made there sir. He would forgive her but only after a while, only once the pain of going without a car has significantly lessened and he has forgotten the initial, shall we say, despair over losing the car. So maybe only certain feelings need to be forgotten, not the entire event."

"I would agree with that point sir." Brooke said nodding, Lucas turned to her with an almost evil grin.

"Have you forgotten your feelings then Brooke? Has the pain of betrayal significantly lessened in the last year and a half?" Brooke stared at the blonde in almost disbelief.

"No." She stated with complete anger, Lucas looked at her almost apologetically. He hadn't rally meant to say that in front of the entire class.

"So, forgiveness isn't something I should hope for then?" He said, half sarcastically, half completely serious.

"I will never forgive you." The brunette hissed, causing Lucas to shudder.

"Now then, Miss Davis, Mr. Scott, this is not a debate that should bring up personal matters. Good points have been raised. Does anyone else wish to-" Brooke looked down at her desk, ignoring Mr. Chavez. She was seething in rage, she couldn't believe Lucas had dared bringing up their past in front of anyone, especially in the middle of her favourite class.

* * *

"Yo Nerd, you in here?" Scruffy haired Clay called out as he walked into the dorm room Baley shared. Haley sat up on the couch, rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Clay." She said sleepily, Clay smiled before walking over to her, sitting beside her on the couch.

"Awww Hales, were you sweeping?" Haley rolled her eyes, a trait she had learned from Brooke, the master of all eye rollers.

"Just resting my eyes, Brooke was having sex with god-knows-who in her room last night and she was not being quiet about it. God, does the girl not realise she's in _high_school!" The basketball player laughed.

"That's Brooke for you. She always goes after what she wants."

"Well can't she 'go after what she want's' in _his _room next time. Some of us need to sleep."

"Ha, Hales are you jealous?"

"No Clay, just tired." She grumbled as she lay back down on the couch.

"Well will you be tired Saturday?" The honey-blonde opened her eyes.

"I dunno, ask Brooke what her sex-plan is for the rest of the week." Clay laughed.

"I doubt _she_ even knows it bookworm. How about you get out of the apartment and come to Chuck Bass's big party on Saturday?" Haley smiled.

"You want me to be _your _date Clayton?" Clay almost blushed but managed to keep his cool.

"C'mon lil Scott, how long have we known each other? Call it a date, friends, whatever you want. Just come with me?" Haley bit her lip, alright, she had crushed on Clay for years when she was younger but the two had been nothing more than close friends. Now all of a sudden ,as she was wishing Nathan would ask her to the party, Clay decides to? She hated the universe. Then she had to remind herself that Nathan had a girlfriend and sighed.

"Fine, I can't see why not."

"God Hales, don't sound too excited."

"Sorry, I was thinking of something to wear for the party." Haley covered "It will be fun to hang out." Clay nodded in enthusiasm, standing up.

"It will be." He walked towards the door "See ya later beautiful." Haley heard the door close and furrowed her brow, now she was confused. The encounter with Clay had been friendly but weird at the same time, and since when did Clay call her beautiful? For once she actually wanted advice on boys. _'Damn' _she thought _'Where the hell is Brooke when I need her?'._

* * *

"A lunch date Owen? How very Grown up of you." Rachel peered across the table at the muscular football player, smiling.

"Well Miss Evans, I am a grownup afterall."

"You keep telling yourself that." Rachel joked as Owen laughed.

"Besides, we both don't have afternoon class so I figured what better way to spend an afternoon."

"How sickeningly sweet."

"Are you even capable of being remotely un-sarcastic?"

"Nope, not really. You complaining Morello?"

"Not at all, I find it very charming."

"Story of my life." Owen laughed again.

"So tell me about yourself Rach."

"Hmmm. I'm sixteen, from New York but I grew up in Tree Hill, I'm super fun and I love long walks on the beach and holding hands in springtime." The red head joked.

"Very nice."

"Tell me about yourself Owen."

"I'm eighteen, I'm a born and raised Los Angeles boy but I was shipped away for highschool. I'm kind of in love with football. Not really sure holding hands in springtime or long walks on the beach are my thing but-"

"Oh crap." Rachel let out, Owen chuckled.

"I know, how incompatible we are." He joked but Rachel shook her head.

"No, not that. My ex is here, I have been trying to avoid him like the plague. Oh crap! He's with my brother." Owen starred at Rachel in puzzlement as she tried to look inconspicuous but moments later Clay loomed over her, and not far behind him stood Jake Jagielski.

"Rachel, Owen." Clay said unenthusiastically.

"Clay" Rachel narrowed her eyes before turning to Jake "Hey Jake." Jake just starred at her, an almost sadness in his eyes, before nodding.

"Hey Man" Owen said, trying to force a friendly smile at Clay, who ignored him.

"Rach, don't you have study to do or something?"

"No Clay, I'm fine thanks. Shouldn't you and Jake be getting to practice or whatever?"

"No, were fine thanks." Clay mirrored, starring at Rachel, his brotherly instincts kicking in.

"Clay." Rachel warned.

"Rachel." Clay warned back. Jake put a hand on Clay's shoulder.

"C'mon man, leave it. Lets just go." Clay sighed before slumping his shoulders.

"Fine. Bye." He turned on the spot and followed Jake out of the restaurant.

"I'm so sorry." Rachel said, Owen just smirked.

"Don't worry about it, I could have taken him anyway." Rachel tried not to scoff at the threat to her brother.

"Where were we?"

"I was just telling you about-" Rachel bit her lip, zoning out Owen's voice as she thought about Jake. She hated how her heart shattered every time she had seen him since the breakup. She hated the way he looked at her now. But most of all she hated that she missed him so much.

* * *

"You are such a fucking asswipe." Brooke hissed at Lucas as the exited the classroom.

"What? What did I do?" The blonde said innocently.

"Don't give me that crap, you know exactly what you did."

"Oh that whole thing about you forgiving me? Wow, sorry Davis, didn't know you were so touchy."

"Fuck you."

"Don't mind if I do. We both know you get horny when your angry so lets say my room in ten minutes? Nathan's got class all afternoon."

"Aww, it's so sweet you've memorised your boyfriends schedule."

"Whatever, I know your gonna come." He smirked "in more ways than one."

"Hey Brooke!" Brooke turned around smiling as she spotted Nate walking towards her.

"Hey Nate." Lucas's eyes narrowed, shifting between the two.

"Sorry to interrupt, I just wanted to check about Chucks party Saturday? You wanna go?" Brooke's smile widdened, god she loved that Lucas was there to witness this.

"Sure Nate, sounds like fun." She purred, the blonde basketball player's jaw tightened.

"Cool, he's having an exclusive pre-party slash Chuck Bass catered dinner as well if you want to come as well? I'll pick you up at like seven?"

"Sounds good." Lucas turned and walked away, sick of being ignored. Brooke's just kept on smiling. "It should be fun, you know I love Chuck Bass parties." Nate winked at her.

"I have a feeling this one is going to be way better than any of the others."

As much as she hated it, yet loved it at the same time, an hour later Brook was pressed up against Lucas's wall, coming down from her high. The two had never even made it to the bedroom.

* * *

The brooder let out a pleased laugh. "Ha, can Nate Archibald do _that _to you?" Brooke smirked, leaning against the wall for support

"What's the matter Scott, jealous?"

"No." Lucas stated plainly. He ran a hand lightly down her bra strap before moving gently up and down the crevasse between her breasts. "I just don't want anyone else touching these, that's all." Brooke hated that she shivered at his touch. She hated how much she craved the way he touched her.

"Well too bad." She said tiredly, clawing at his pecks hard, knowing it hurt him as he let out a hiss. She smiled in satisfaction. "Cause Peyton touches these and this" She cupped him for only a moment before moving her hands back to the wall "as much as she wants. You don't own me Lucas." She looked at him defiantly. He stared back for only a moment before leaning into her neck. He kissed the place behind her ear he knew she liked, running his hand gently up and down her bare hip, across her tone stomach and back again.

"You know" The blonde basketball player whispered huskily in her ear "I haven't fucked Peyton in six months." Brooke couldn't help but smile at his words. As much as her apparent best friend liked to hold it over her head, there was a part of Lucas the Brunette still owned, a very enjoyable part. "And you know she wants it. She does. But how am I supposed to screw her when you are. So. Fucking. Sexy." He bit down lightly on her ear, causing her to moan. She was shocked really, Lucas hadn't complemented her in over a year. Not since the entire mess between them had started. She let herself enjoy his touch for only a moment longer before talking.

"Just cause you don't want to fuck your girlfriend doesn't mean I don't want to screw other guys." She hissed back, the blonde pulled away from her ear, looking into her eyes. "Last time I checked, we aren't dating and I hate you so what the hell gives you the impression you have _any _claim to me?" She moved away from him, gathering up her clothes before throwing them on. Lucas looked at her in rage.

"Do. Not. Fuck. Nate. Archibald."

"I will screw who ever the fuck I like." Brooke snapped, pulling on her shoes before heading towards the door.

"You fuck him and I fuck Peyton." It was almost like a threat and Brooke couldn't help but laugh as she opened the door.

"Don't you get it Lucas? I Don't care. You are nothing to me but a good screw." She was about to walk away but stopped herself. "Oh and another thing. If I do end up dating Nate OR ANYONE else for that matter, I sure as hell won't be cheating on him with you. So you might just be forced to go back and screw your girlfriend, how horrible." She walked out of the room before slamming the door. Lucas watched it dumbfounded for a few minutes before slamming his fist against the wall.


	3. Love, Hate & Confusion

Wow! I honestly didn't expect this story to be in the top 3 of the poll as it doesn't get as many reviews as the others but you voted and this came second so here you go!

Would love to hear what you think!**  
**

* * *

**Secrets, Lies & Boarding School**

**Chapter Three**

**Love, Hate & Confusion**

Music pounded through the speakers as Brooke shook her hips in time with the loud beat. It was FINALLY Saturday and after the looong week she had, she was more than ready to let her hair down and just get loose. All around them, boys stood almost stunned as her and Rachel grinded against each other, laughing as they downed their drinks. The song switched and they both sighed, stopping the movement of their bodies. A silent agreement made between them that they needed another drink, they headed towards the large kitchen of the humungous Bass-Suite.

"Well, Well Brooke Davis." A dimpled smile graced the face of the brunette as she starred into the eyes of dark haired boy with a brooding stare.

"Chuck Bass. Fancy seeing you at your own party."

"I've been known to make the occasional appearance." He sent a glance at Rachel "are you ladies enjoying yourselves?"

"Obviously, you know I love a Chuck Bass party." Brooke said with a wink "Is that actually Guetta on the decks?" Chuck shot the ladies a smirk.

"Of course."

"He plays high school parties now?"

"Every man has his price." Across the room a shriek could be heard over the music.

"SERENA! I can't believe you wore that dress even after we discussed-" But the voice was cut off

"Blaire, seriously, get over it." Chuck let out a sigh.

"Excuse me ladies, I have matters to attend to. Enjoy yourselves." He walked off towards the commotion allowing the two girls to proceed towards their destination. Entering the kitchen which had been turned into one giant bar with many bar tenders they forced their way to the front of the line.

"Two double vodka soda's." Rachel ordered as Brooke looked around the room, checking out the hot guys. She had come with Nate but the two had parted ways after realising they had little to talk about, he was nice on the eyes and all but he wasn't really her type. Too preppy. Her eyes scanned over a tall, buff, dark-haired boy and a grin lit her face, she nudged her friend.

"Umm, I'll be back in a second, get our drinks kay?"

"Sure." Rachel said, not really paying attention, she was talking to the guy to her right. Her and Owen weren't technically exclusive, she could have some fun, right?

* * *

Lucas growled as his 'girlfriend' dragged him towards the kitchen to get more drinks. He couldn't believe she had actually wanted to come to this party. She usually hated these things and he had been looking forward to a night out alone, as far away from her as possible. He was sure she was PMSing and it was getting on his nerves.

"Luc, c'mon, go get us some drinks and I'll wait here." Rolling his eyes the blonde walked towards the bar and ordered them drinks making sure to add an extra shot for himself, he was going to need it to survive this night.

"Well if it isn't the biggest douche in all of New York." He looked to his right to see Brooke's red headed best friend Rachel, he let out another growl.

"And if it isn't New Yorks biggest bitch, aside from your annoying little brunette friend of course."

"Careful whatcha say there jerk-off, we're much better liked here then you are. Do you even know Chuck Bass?" Lucas chose to ignore her, instead snatching up the drinks which had appeared in front of him. Rachel took his silence as a sign of confession. "Thought so, don't know why they let your ass in here."

"Whatever Rachel, where is your bitchy partner in crime anyway?"

"Talking to a guy much hotter, smarter and less douchy than you." Rachel jerked her head towards where her friend was in a lively conversation with the boy she had spotted earlier. Lucas clamped his teeth together, turning away from the red head to walk back to his girlfriend. He shoved the drink into her hand.

"Whose that guy Brooke is talking to?" He all but snarled at the blonde who looked towards where he had pointed. Peyton's eyes went wide.

"Is that? No it couldn't be. He wouldn't talk to her- Really? Oh my god, it is." Blue eyes studied her in confusion.

"Who?" He demanded.

"That's Clark Kent. He was star quarterback of our team for years before he was awarded a full ride to Princeton on a football scholarship. He's pretty much a celebrity n NYC. EVERYone knows he's going to be in the NFL. Haven't you heard of him?" Once she mentioned his name Lucas recognised him immediately. Clark Kent, nineteen, tall, handsome, tied to his parents money and bound to make his own fortune any day now. Not only had he been gifted in the sports department, he had also aced his SATs and been awarded many an award for his outstanding achievements. Lucas knew every girl in the room, hell, every woman in New York, wanted to be Brooke right now. He downed his drink, turning away from Peyton without explanation to get another one. There was something WAY too flirty in the way Clark touched Brooke's arm.

* * *

"Having fun nerd?" Clay teased as he and Haley sipped on their drinks in the corner.

"I'd be having more fun if you would stop being such an ass."

"Me? An ass?" Clay asked incredulously. "C'mon Hales, I'm just teasing." Haley smiled.

"Oh I know Clayton. If you were actually serious for once in your life, the world might just implode." Clay laughed.

"Hey, I can be serious. I swear. I can." He looked into her deep chocolate eyes. "You look incredible tonight Haley Scott, have I told you that?" Haley's smile faulted, she was so confused at the sudden interest Clay had taken in her. Pair that with the feelings she was having for Nathan and nothing in her life seemed to make sense anymore.

"Thanks Clay." She said, blushing. Clay continued to stare at her, reaching down to sweep a piece of hair away from her face. "Seriously Haley, I'm really glad you came with me. I just feel like-" Yet before he had the chance to finish his sentence, the two were interrupted.

"If it isn't two of my favourite people in the whole world." Two heads shot to Nathan who now stood next to them, hand-in-hand with none other than beautiful, dark-haired, dark-skinned, Alex Dupre, who looked bored.

"Hey Nate, hey Alex." Haley said, avoiding their eyes as Clay also greeted the two seventeen year olds.

"What are you guys up to skulking over here in the corner?"

"We're not 'skulking'" The honey-blonde said defensively as she ran a hand through her hair.

"Okay, whatever, what are you two doing over here?"

"Talking, you know, the action of communicating with another person while using one's voice. You must have heard of it. It's all the rage right now." Clay said jokingly. Alex giggled and he sent her a friendly wink.

"I might have read about it in a book somewhere." Nathan joked back "Have either of you seen Luc?" Both shook their heads "Oh well, he will be around. Hey, hows the party treating you guys?" He spoke to both of them but Haley couldn't help but notice he was starring at her.

"It's OK, the music is pretty good."

"Better be for the amount I heard Chuck spent on getting Guetta" Alex piped in.

"Yeah." Haley agreed, not really looking up from where she had begun starring at her drink.

"Anyway baby, lets go get a drink before all the good Vodka is gone." Nathan smiled at his girlfriend before looking back towards Clay and Haley.

"Duty calls." Alex went to walk away and the raven-haired James used the opportunity to lean towards Haley. "You look amazing by the way." Their eyes locked for what seemed like an eternity before he turned and disappeared in the crowd. Haley couldn't help the way her heart sped up. Why did boys have to be so god damn confusing?

* * *

"Wait, you're really from a small town?" Clark nodded, starring down at the brunette beauty in front of him.

"Yep, a small town literally called Smallville, if you would believe."

"Hmmm So irony is big in those parts huh?" Brooke joked causing the tall boy to laugh, he couldn't help it. He liked her. "You just don't seem like the 'small town guy' type."

"Well I moved here after my parents made their money when I was thirteen."

"Bet that was a culture shock. From hicksville to the big city."

"Yeah it was a change but you get used to it. New York is great. Where are you from?"

"Hicksville." Clark raised a quizzical eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yep born and bred in the small North Carolina town of Tree Hill."

"You don't exactly seem like the small town type yourself."

"Two small towners who have completely disregarded their upbringing. What a pair." Clark let out another masculine laugh as they were approached by a tall, good-looking, blonde man.

"Clark we gotta go, practice is early and this thing is getting pretty out of control." The brunette boy let out a sigh.

"Ollie, this is Brooke. Brooke, Ollie."

"Nice to meet you."

"And you." Ollie looked at Brooke appreciatively before turning back to his friend. "You ready?"

"Yeah, just give me a second." Ollie nodded, winking at Brooke before walking away.

"So I've really enjoyed talking to you."

"And I, you."

"Could I get your number?" The brunette smiled.

"Sure handsome." She recited her digits as he typed it into his blackberry.

"Cool well, I'll call you. Lets hang out sometime soon alright?"

"Sure." He swopped down to give her a kiss on the cheek before granting her one last look and walking off in search of Ollie. Brooke smiled in spite of herself, knowing that every girl in the room was starring jealous daggers at her.

She reached into her bag as she felt her phone vibrate.

**Message From: Dbag**

**Time: 11.40pm**

**Have fun with that preppy asshole? You know he can't do what I do to you.**

She couldn't help the smile on her lips knowing he was hating this. Quickly typing back as she went in search of Rachel. Hitting 'Send' she knew her text was a lie but she really wanted to get on his nerves and knew exactly the trick to do it.

Across the room Lucas's phone vibrated, he quickly picked it up.

**Message From: Bdevil**

**Time: 11.42pm**

**Five minutes with him was funner than an hour in bed with you. I won't be needing your services tonight. 'Preppy asshole' is coming over later.**

Lucas's rage could not be consumed, he wanted storm over to her and claim her as his own in front of the entire room. But he couldn't and more importantly, he wouldn't. He'd never give her the satisfaction of knowing he was jealous.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Lucas whats wrong?" A fifteen year old Brooke Davis starred at the blonde boy sprawled on the grass in in front of her._

"_Nothing, absolutely nothing." He smiled at her as he sat up, unable to hide the swell in his heart at being able to spend time with her for the first time that day. "Brooke, I know were young, I know the adults think this is all a joke but I love you. I just wanted you to know that. I love you and I don't see that stopping for the rest of our lives." Tears brimmed in hazel eyes as the young brunette starred adoringly at her boyfriend._

"_Luc-" She whispered, unable to hide the happy tears which threatened to fall. "I-I love you too."_

_A goofy grin graced the face of the love-struck boy has he moved in to kiss the girl he loved. _

_As their lips met they swore they could never be happy with anyone else._

* * *

The whole Brucas backstory will be explained as we go on. I hope you enjoyed! & Sorry, I swear there will be more Haley/Rachel drama in the coming chapters ;)_  
_


End file.
